


Rory's decision

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: Rory makes a decision between the men in her life.warning: small mention of abuse
Relationships: Dean Forester/Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 23





	Rory's decision

‘I kissed him!” 

‘I KISSED HIM!”

‘I, Rory Gilmore, kissed Jess Mariano’

‘Oh god, I cheated on Dean!’ 

‘I enjoyed the kiss’

‘Best kiss I have ever had’

Rory thinks to herself as she walks next to her mom down the aisle at Sookie's wedding.

After the wedding, Rory lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Dean and Jess. 

‘Dean. Dean makes me feel safe and cared for, but he’s also easily jealous, possessive and controlling at times. He’s everywhere I turn and calls every half hour to an hour. He doesn’t want to do the things I want to do anymore’ Rory thinks making a list in her head. 

‘Jess makes me feel excited like I can do and be anything or anyone I want. He makes me feel like I am floating in the air and when he smiles, it makes it hard to breathe. He’s so intelligent and we can talk for hours about anything without getting bored quickly. He’s unpredictable and mysterious and you never know what he is going to do next which makes it challenging in an exciting way. He likes the same books, movies and music as me and can keep up with my references and wit. He’s sarcastic and witty’ Rory thinks ‘He understands me!’ 

By the time Rory had fallen asleep that night she had made her decision. 

The next morning, Rory takes a shower, gets dressed in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of sneakers before meeting Lorelai by the front door with a book in hand. 

Rory and Lorelai got to Luke’s for breakfast before Rory goes to meet Dean at the park.

Rory sits in the park reading her book when Dean walks up to her. 

“Hey,” Dean says taking a seat next to her.

He goes to kiss her but she pulls away. 

“Dean, we need to talk,” Rory says seriously 

“What’s up?” Dean asks 

“Our relationship is great and you’re the best boyfriend a girl could ask for but I don’t feel like this is working anymore. We don’t have anything in common and you never want to do what I want to do” Rory starts but gets cut off. 

“Rory, what’s this about?” Dean asks confused 

“Dean, we should break up, I’m sorry but I just don’t feel the same way anymore and we’re drifting apart,” Rory says 

“No, you’re not breaking up with me” Dean demands aggressively “You’re just confused” 

‘He’s just trying the manipulate and control me again’ Rory thinks 

“I’m sorry Dean, but I am” Rory replies calmly putting her foot down.

Dean looks at Rory an angry look on his face.

“Where’s this coming from? we were fine yesterday” Dean asks 

Before Rory can reply Dean speaks up again.

“This is about Jess Isn’t it?!” Dean states

Rory looks down at her feet not knowing how to answer and Dean gets up.

Dean starts shouting scaring Rory before his hand comes in contact with her cheek.

Rory looks at him in shock and holds her cheek tears filling her eyes. 

She grabs her book and runs off towards the diner crying.

“Rory, What’s wrong?” Luke asks as she runs through the door.

“He hit me!” Rory sobs 

“Who?” Luke asks coming up to her, putting down the coffee pot

“Dean!” Rory sobs falling into Luke’s arms 

Luke orders Ceaser to take over and takes Rory upstairs. 

As he walks through the door, Jess looks up from his book to find a sobbing Rory and a worried/angry looking Luke. 

“What’s going on?” Jess asks 

“He hit me. I broke up with him and he hit me” Rory sobs harder 

“Jess, can you stay with Rory? I need to call Lorelai” Luke asks 

Jess nods and sits next to Rory pulling her into his arms.

10 minutes later, she calms down and Luke gives her an ice pack to put on her bruising cheek.

\---------------  
Lorelai runs into the room and rushes straight to Rory’s side. 

“Rory, honey, what happened?” Lorelai asks her daughter 

“I met Dean at the park and I told him I was breaking up with him as it’s just not working anymore and he got mad and started shouting at me before he slapped mE” Rory explains starting to cry again. 

“I’m so sorry sweets,” Lorelai says pulling her daughter into a hug. 

Jess watches the girl he likes cry because of the giant doofus who works at the market getting angry at the way he treated her. 

“He’s a jerk and dead” Jess says 

“No Jess! You stay away from Dean. You hear me?” Luke orders 

“But Luke, he hurt Rory” Jess argues 

“Stay away Jess” Luke orders 

“Fine” Jess caves, even if he doesn’t like it. 

Later that day, Rory sat at the bridge needing fresh air and time to think away from her mother’s constant worrying, when Jess joins her.

“You okay?” Jess asks looking at the nasty bruise on Rory’s cheek.

“I’m fine” Rory replies 

They say in Silence for a while before Rory speaks up. 

“I didn’t just break up with him because it wasn’t working anymore. I broke up with him because I like you” 

Jess looks at her before smiling 

“I like you too” Jess replies 

Rory smiles. 

They sit there smiling at each other.

“What now?” Rory asks 

Jess doesn’t reply he just pulls Rory into a kiss which Rory returns.


End file.
